fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Basilio/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Robin:' Ah, Basilio. Hello. *'Basilio:' Greetings, Robin. What can I do for you? *'Robin:' I wanted to ask you something about your days as the reigning khan. Is it true you used to leave the castle and strike out on journeys? *'Basilio:' Aye, that I did, when the mood took me! Why, do you think it foolhardy for a ruler to venture outside his castle walls? *'Robin:' Of course I do! Even if your post was only temporary, you were lord of the realm. What if you were to run into trouble? *'Basilio:' IF? Bwa ha ha! Oh, my boy! Khan Regnant Basilio ALWAYS ran into trouble! And he always made it home in one piece. *'Robin:' You can't be serious! *'Basilio:' Well, I'm sure as hell not making it up for YOUR benefit! *'Robin:' No, of course not. It's just that... Well, I'm flabbergasted, truth be told. *'Basilio:' Pah, it wasn't any momentous event. I often went roamin' by myself, in fact. *'Robin:' Alone?! Without even the kingsguard?! What fools allowed you to take such risks?! If I'd been on your council, I would never have permitted you to wander off like that! *'Basilio:' That's exactly what my counselors said. ...So I never told 'em I was going! Ha! *'Robin:' You left without escort AND without telling the council where you were going?! *'Basilio:' It wasn't easy, mind. I had to pull a few tricks. *'Robin:' Tricks? *'Basilio:' Yep. Come here, lean in close... *whisper, whisper* *'Robin:' No! Really?! With THAT? You're pulling my leg! *'Basilio:' Keep your voice down, fool! *'Robin:' Oh, right. Sorry. But... *'Basilio:' A man can solve most any problem, so long as he's willing to think around corners. Remember that, Robin, when you get lost in your maps and dusty old books! BWAAA HA HA! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' ...Was that a joke? I don't get it? B Support *'Robin:' Basilio? *'Basilio:' Oh-ho! Robin strikes again! What can I do for you? *'Robin:' I was thinking about your clandestine adventures when something struck me... How did you pay for all the costs? You'd have inns, provisions, horses... *'Basilio:' Easy! I'd hire myself out as a sellsword or join a traveling theater troupe. *'Robin:' ...The reigning khan was consorting onstage with ACTORS?! *'Basilio:' Would've been hell to pay if I were caught, but looking back now, it just seems funny! Remind me to tell you about a little mishap with a cat and a sandbag! Bwaaa ha ha! *'Robin:' Yes, I'm sure it was a laugh riot. *'Basilio:' Gods, but I miss my travelin' days. I grew so bored sitting in that drafty castle... Sometimes, a man needs spice in his life! A mug in his hand, a lady on his arm... Sure wouldn't kill you to let your hair down occasionally, Robin! *'Robin:' I am the tactician for an entire army. I don't have time for solo adventures. *'Basilio:' No, I suppose not. Especially with this blasted war dragging on. *'Robin:' Exactly. I'm glad you appreciate— *'Basilio:' So what about a woman? You've got time for that, surely? *'Robin:' Good heavens! *'Basilio:' Heh heh. Come now, boy! Don't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind. There're some fine ladies in this army, no? Surely one or two of them tickle your fancy. *'Robin:' Well, I... That is to say... We are not having this conversation! I have vital matters of strategy to ponder. *'Basilio:' Don't get testy with me now, boy! Especially not when I'm about to share my fail-proof tip for meeting ladies... *'Robin:' ...I really should get back. *'Basilio:' Hush now, and lean in close! It's all about... *whisper, whisper* *'Robin:' N-no! Really?! That actually works?! *'Basilio:' Ha ha ha! Well, I'll leave the rest to you and your imagination. Good luck! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' ...It truly frightens me to think that man once led an entire nation. A Support *'Basilio:' Ahoy there, Robin! *'Robin:' Ah, Basilio. *'Basilio:' I bet you haven't pulled your nose out of those tactical plans since we last spoke. *'Robin:' Yes, well, I'm afraid I haven't had much time for jollying around. *'Basilio:' Pah. You're wound up so tight it's a wonder your arse doesn't explode! Still, you're in good company, I suppose. Chrom and his gang are busy just the same. *'Robin:' Indeed. When this war is over, I think we're all going to take time to unwind. *'Basilio:' You might be an old man by then! Nay, boy, you need to have fun while you're still YOUNG! It isn't just about amusing yourself. It's about making friends! Forging ties! *'Robin:' Yes, I...I suppose you have a point. *'Basilio:' If you don't take time to chat with friends, you forget how to be persuasive. Now you tell me—what use is a tactician who can't convince soldiers to obey him? *'Robin:' ...You certainly make a strong case. Very well. I will try to be more...sociable. *'Basilio:' You're missing my point, you thick-skulled ninny! It's not about TRYING anything! You just need to make time for your friends and have some fun! That's all. *'Robin:' Er, do you have any suggestions? Specifics would be useful... *'Basilio:' One or two, one or two. Here, lean in close... *whisper, whisper* *'Robin:' WHAT?! You must be joking, sir! I... I couldn't do THAT! NEVER! *'Basilio:' Sure you could! You just need to lay the groundwork properly. *'Robin:' How so? *'Basilio:' Come on! You're the master tactician! What do you do before a fight? Marshal your men, prepare your weapons, match strengths to weaknesses, and strike! *'Robin:' I don't quite see the connection... *'Basilio:' BWA HA HA! By the gods, youth is wasted on the young! Just think about it, fool! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' But, I still don't understand how I'm supposed to have fun if... He is a baffling man. A bold warrior, but a baffling man... *Sigh* In any case, where's my map for the next battle? Ah... So, if we deploy here.. With Female Robin C Support *'Basilio:' Ah, Robin! You look radiant today! *'Robin:' Oh? And what prompted that unexpected dose of flattery? *'Basilio:' I've made it my custom to greet every lady I meet with a compliment. *'Robin:' Well, consider me complimented. ...Was there something else you wanted? *'Basilio:' I want to buy your services! Er, as a tactician, I mean. *'Robin:' Oh? Are you trying to pluck me from Chrom's employ? *'Basilio:' I wouldn't have used those words...but yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to do! Sure, it's not fair to young Chrom, but my need is greater, and that's a fact. *'Robin:' Well, I appreciate your honesty, if nothing else. *'Basilio:' Pah! I'm no court dandy with time to play games of wit and words! So what's it to be, tactician? Give me your answer. *'Robin:' I'm flattered by the offer, Khan Basilio, but I must refuse. This war is far from over, and I vowed to stand with Chrom to the bitter end. I couldn't just abandon him on the whimsy of one of our allies. *'Basilio:' Ho! Speaking of games with words... This is no whimsy of mine, dear lady. I make this offer fair and true. *'Robin:' Then I'd advise you to present the offer with more care. It's hard to take seriously when it comes out of the blue like this. *'Basilio:' Fair enough. But at least you'll be prepared for the next time I ask you. ...And I WILL ask again, Robin! Count on it! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' Hmm, somehow I believe him... B Support *'Basilio:' Ah-hah, Robin. Just the brilliant tactician that I wanted to see! *'Robin:' This isn't about your proposition, is it? Because I told you— *'Basilio:' Shush! Say no more, not until you hear me out. I've brought proof of my sincerity! Ta-DAH! *'Robin:' Gracious... What a beautiful bouquet! *'Basilio:' Aye, but it's no more than you deserve. I've met a lot of women in my time... But never one as sharp and as willing—and able—to improve herself as you. *'Robin:' Er, well, I'm not sure I'm all that, haha... But is this really about offering me a job? Because it's starting to sound like a different kind of proposition altogether... *'Basilio:' Perish the thought, milady! I've got no ulterior motives—you have my word! I only want you to quit Chrom's employ and join me as my chief tactician. *'Robin:' Right. But I don't understand why. All three of us are in the same army, yes? If I stopped working for Chrom and worked for you instead, what would change? *'Basilio:' ...Huh? Oh, er...well, sure. If you put it like that...I guess nothin' would change... Hmm. Maybe this brilliant scheme of mine ain't so brilliant after all... I'd best get back to the drawin' board and do some thinkin'... Till next time! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' Basilio?! Basilio, wait! What should I do with all these flowers? *'Basilio:' Ah, I'm...not sure. Whatever one normally does with flowers? ...Eat them? *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' *Sigh* A Support *'Basilio:' Ah, so this is where you're hiding! Can you spare a moment for old Basilio? *'Robin:' Certainly, but if this is about— *'Basilio:' You becoming my chief tactician? That's exactly what it's about. Except I've been rethinking the offer, and... Well, maybe "tactician" is the wrong word. What I need is a toady. Someone to track appointments, bring me tea— *'Robin:' A toady?! *'Basilio:' Well, all right, "assistant," if you prefer. I hear some use that term nowadays. *'Robin:' That might be the most insulting thing anyone has ever said to me! And even if I DID want to be your lackey, my loyalty remains with Chrom. *'Basilio:' ...You're dead set on staying his tactician, then? Is that it? *'Robin:' Yes, Basilio. That's it. *'Basilio:' Well, fair enough. I don't expect you to join me out of sympathy. Just do me one favor, will you? Think on my offer. *'Robin:' I'd have to be brain dead to consider being your assis— *'Basilio:' See, I'm the kind of man that doesn't let go once I've got a bone in my jaws. *'Robin:' It's a thin line between persistent and pigheaded, Basilio. *Sigh* You are loyal, though, and certainly dedicated, I'll give you that much. *'Basilio:' Har! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! It's like you see right into my heart! I need you on my staff, Robin! Name your price! Whatever it takes! *'Robin:' Basilio? This conversation is over. *'Basilio:' Oh, come now, admit it: my stubborn attitude is all part of my abundant charm! And to prove it, I'll be seeing you again, and THEN you'll give me the answer I seek! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Robin:' Heh heh, he certainly doesn't give up easily, does he... S Support *'Robin:' Hello, Basilio. *'Basilio:' Ah, Robin. *'Robin:' I hope you're not here to pester me about being your toady. *'Basilio:' Hold on a moment, this time YOU were the one who chased ME down! *'Robin:' Oh, was I? Fancy that. *'Basilio:' ...... *'Robin:' What's the matter, Basilio? ...You don't seem yourself. *'Basilio:' I've been thinking about my offer... And I've come to realize that I don't need you as my tactician OR assistant. *'Robin:' Wait, you don't? Er, I mean...good! Because I had no intention of accepting. What would be the point? I really just don't understand what you were thinking... *'Basilio:' Look, I've been beating around the bush for a while now, and I'm tired of it. I don't want you to work for me. I...want you to be my wife. *'Robin:' Dammit, Basilio! I've turned you down on two job offers already, and... Wait, did you just say WIFE? *'Basilio:' By the seven hells, yes! My wife! Everything I offered before was me avoiding the guts of the matter. From the moment I clapped my eye on you, I've been yearning to make you mine! *'Robin:' I...I have no idea what to say... *'Basilio:' Well, "yes" would be a fine start. Come on, Robin. Don't break my big, brown heart. *'Robin:' Gods, but you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it... And in truth, I...have carried feelings for you for some time now... *'Basilio:' There, you see? Fate herself is practically demanding that we wed! And trust me, my lady—the men of Ferox know how to treat a lady right! *'Robin:' Well, I guess I'll just have to find out, won't I? *'Basilio:' Har! I'll start by laying out the biggest wedding feast Ferox as ever seen! *'Robin:' Heh hah, well, just take it easy with the mead, all right? We've all seen what happens when you let yourself go. *'Basilio:' Old Basilio will be the very model of manners and good breeding! Er, but I can have SOME mead, right? ...Maybe just a barrel or two? *'Basilio: Just think of all the fun times we're gonna have! All the battles! Heh, I'm gonna make you proud!' With Flavia C Support *'Basilio:' Oh ho! Who is this lovely young woman? Perhaps she's seeking companionship? ...Is what I was thinking before I recognized it was you, Flavia! Bwa ha! *'Flavia:' Yes, and I thought, "Who is this sad, crusty old man? Perhaps he is lost and confused?" Before I heard the tired buffoonery and recognized it was you, Basilio. *'Basilio:' Old man? Old? Hah! Bald and grizzled on the outside, yes, but inside beats the heart of a man half my age! *'Flavia:' That act may work on the others, but I know you too well, oaf... Isn't it time you dropped the charade and started acting your age? *'Basilio:' Oh, damn it all... *sigh* I suppose you've got a point... I'm old enough to grandfather half the whelps in this army. *'Flavia:' Did you know the youngsters have taken to calling you "gramps"? *'Basilio:' Why, the arrogant little... In my day, we had RESPECT for our elders... Not one of those pups would dare face this "gramps" in a battle arena, I wager! *'Flavia:' Assuming you can still find your way there. Memory is the first to go, you know? *'Basilio:' You're no spring chicken yourself, woman! ...That is, assuming you ARE a woman. I doubt anyone's ever managed to prize you out of that armor long enough to find out. *'Flavia:' ...Speaking of equipment, have I shown you my new sword? I'm told it's sharp enough to slice through mail. Perhaps it's time I tested it...on YOU! *'Basilio:' Gar, have a care where you swing that thing! You'll cut an ear off! I came here to consult with a fellow leader, not to be threatened by a mad witch! *'Flavia:' "Consult with a fellow leader"? YOU? Ah ha ha! That's rich! *'Basilio:' Ogre's teeth, why do I even bother? I give up! Good-BYE! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Flavia:' Heh, oh wait, Basilio. I'll stop, I promise! ...Basilio? Hmm, how curious... I wonder if he truly had something to discuss? B Support *'Basilio:' You have a moment, Flavia? *'Flavia:' When it comes to you, oaf, I NEVER have a moment. *'Basilio:' Ah yes, too busy sharpening that razor wit along with your swords, I'm sure... But perhaps this'll warm that icy heart of yours: fine mead from the old country. Have a drink, and let's talk a bit... *'Flavia:' ...Mead? Well, well, Basilio. If I didn't know better I'd say you were up to something... *'Basilio:' Look, do you want some or— *'Flavia:' Yes. Pour me a mug—a large mug, mind—and you can have your talk. *'Basilio:' Take care not to spill it, now... This blasted stuff cost me a fair bit of coin. Now then, what I wanted to ask you... *ahem* Just between the two of us, eh? There are plenty of good men in this army of Chrom's, wouldn't you agree? So, er, have you...taken a shine to anyone? *'Flavia:' Gods preserve us. What are you up to, oaf? I smell a trap... If you think I'm going to list my crushes like a giddy schoolgirl, then you— *'Basilio:' Must you question everything, woman?! It's just idle banter, nothing more. Here, have another mug of mead... ...Tasty, isn't it? Now, come... You can tell old Basilio. My only aim here is to know you better. *'Flavia:' Hmm, you couldn't ply me with mead in any case. I can drink you under the table. Fine then... I suppose Chrom is quite handsome, in his way. *'Basilio:' Hmph. Not exactly a barrel of laughs, is he? Always has his nose buried in those maps... Not to mention that hair! A bit much, don't you think? Overcompensating, I'd say. *'Flavia:' Your turn then. What lady do you fancy? *'Basilio:' Me? Well, er... I suppose that Lucina lass isn't half bad. *'Flavia:' What?! She's half your age! *'Basilio:' Ha! That's ripe coming from you! You're old enough to be Chrom's mother! *'Flavia:' ...I told you about my new sword, didn't I, oaf? It's sharp enough to shave with... *'Basilio:' *Gulp* *'Flavia:' See? Feel the edge on your neck there? Look how those whiskers just fall away... *'Basilio:' T-take it easy, Flavia. J-just put that sword down and we can— *'Flavia:' Keep talking? Yes, why don't we. I believe you were saying something about my age? *'Basilio:' Ur, yes, o-only how young and vibrant you look these da— *'Flavia:' Enough, you simpering simpleton! Get out of my sight! ...And leave the mead. *'Basilio:' But...it's my last bottle... *'Flavia:' And you're on my last nerve! Now go, or your next shave will be with death! *'Basilio:' Curse you, woman! I shall have my revenge, or my name's not Basilio the Brave! *''(Basilio leaves)'' *'Flavia:' Heh, first time I've ever heard the name, at least... A Support *'Basilio:' Ah, the siren returns... I knew you couldn't resist the old Basilio charm for long. *'Flavia:' That's it, I'm leaving... *'Basilio:' Wait! Don't go... 'Twas only a jest. I'd still like to talk. We had fun last time, eh? ...At least until you drew your sword. Truth is, I was hoping we could speak about the future of Regna Ferox. *'Flavia:' You're not in charge anymore, oaf. You had your day in the sun. I'm the ruler now, and any decisions to be made will be mine alone. *'Basilio:' Aye, I grant that I've neither rights nor responsibilities—the power is yours. But I thought that as the former ruler, I might be able to offer advice and support. *'Flavia:' Pah, I can only imagine the counsel you would offer... Well then? Out with it. What is your sage advice, o wise bald one? *'Basilio:' Regna Ferox is a cold land, and the chill cuts deep. Once the war's over, you might consider moving some subjects to a more pleasant— *'Flavia:' Move people OUT of the kingdom? But that would only serve to weaken us! *'Basilio:' Indeed, in these times of strife and conflict it would be a foolish—nay, reckless act. But once peace comes, why not give the injured and the elderly a chance to rest? *'Flavia:' Hmm... I suppose it could make for a good boost to morale... *'Basilio:' You see? I've lots more notions where that came from, too. I'm full of them! A well-traveled man like myself has the experience to think around corners. You can gain loads of new ideas by studying other cultures and customs. Rulers should always visit other nations before taking the reins of their own land... At least, that's how old Basilio sees it. *'Flavia:' You speak wisdom, Basilio... *Ahem* Which frankly is completely out of character. *'Basilio:' Hah! You raised your shield again, but I caught a glimpse of your true feelings! Be it to do with romance, mead, or matters of state, you enjoy my company! Admit it! *'Flavia:' Yes, well... I won't deny that time spent with you can sometimes be...interesting... Still, that doesn't change the fact that I now sit upon the throne! Whether I chose to take your advice or not is entirely up to me. *'Basilio:' Heh, I'd have it no other way, O mighty Khan Regnant. *'Flavia:' Well then, I look forward to hearing your other ideas when the time comes. *'Basilio:' We have a date, then. Though first, there's a little war that needs finishing. *'Flavia:' Yes, but even before that, this mead needs finishing! I saved your last bottle! With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my father... All my memories of Mother are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician she was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my father. It's one big blank. *'Basilio:' What are you up to, boy? *'Morgan:' Father! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate? This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Mother put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Basilio:' Hah! Is that so? *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have forgotten you, Father. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Basilio:' Sure, I'd be happy to! After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Basilio:' Well, at least he's full of energy... Reminds me of me! Ha ha! B Support *'Morgan:' Father? Do you have a moment? *'Basilio:' Of course! *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Dad Back! Step one—figure how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Father? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Basilio:' Let's...hold off on the head smashing for now, all right? Why don't you just try staring at me for a bit? Right into my eyes. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?" *'Basilio:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for now. *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Father! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Basilio:' Aw, come on, Morgan. No need for tears! *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Basilio:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Basilio:' What is it?! *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh, thank you, Father. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Basilio:' Take all the time you need. I'll always be here for you, kid. *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Dad. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports